


Elbow Grease When TLC Was Needed

by Gaynin



Series: Supernatural 2019 7-Day Ficlet Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/pseuds/Gaynin
Summary: Sam has a bad dream, Dean knows what to do.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Supernatural 2019 7-Day Ficlet Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Elbow Grease When TLC Was Needed

"Ah-De-DEAN!" Sam's voice rang deafening in the small room of the motel their father had left them in for the night. Waking a 13-year-old Dean who immediately reached for his hunting knife, the blade dwarfing his hand.

"Sam! What is it?! What's going on?!" Dean demanded from his bed across the musty brown room. A dog barking outside joined by a fist thumping on the wall.

"I-..." Sam uncurled himself, smoothing the fibers of the sheet on his lap. The yellow crack of a street light shone through, where the blinds were not wide enough to cover the windows, in an accusatory line down Sam's face. "I had a bad dream." he admitted. The dog still making a fuss.

Sam could see the gleam of Dean's knife as he lowered his hand. In the dark Sam couldn't read Dean's features, a fact that began to worry him with how quiet Dean was being.

“Dea-”

Suddenly Sam could hear Dean’s covers flap as they’re pulled away in a rush. He could only see the white socks on Dean’s feet as his legs swung over the edge of the mattress. Dean was at Sam's bedside in seconds.

“Dean?”

Dean flicked on the flashlight Sam hadn’t seen in his hands and pointed it in Sam’s eyes.

“Ah! Dean!”

Sam felt his face being grabbed, eye forced open as he tried to keep his pupil away from the light.

Just as fast as Dean was on him, Dean was off, crouching down to check under Sam’s bed. Sam left rubbing at his eyes, purple and green spots swimming in his vision. 

“Dean wha-”

Dean was up again, and at his duffel bag, pulling out a bulk bag of salt. Wasting no time ripping it open and getting to work laying a thick even perimeter around the room starting with the door.

“Dean?”

Dean ignored him, continuing his work. Sam didn’t try again until half of the room was outlined in white.

“Dean?”

Dean grunted, shuffling around Sam in his pair of firetruck patterned pajama pants and one of Dad's old t-shirts “I’m taking care of it, Sammy.”

Sam let him continue and once done Dean was back at his duffle bag taking out a bottle with some sort of liquid inside, evident only by a sloshing noise Sam could hear. Dean then set the flashlight on a table, pointing it to the ceiling and casting the whole room in a dim glow.

“Get up Sammy.” Dean said opening the flip cap of the bottle.

“But I-”

A swat came to Sam’s legs “Up!”

Sam shuffled out of bed in a hurry and watched as his brother pulled back the sheets and splashed the whole mattress with what Sam could now read was labeled ‘Holy Water’.

Dean turned to Sam when he seemed satisfied with the bed and looked at him a moment. Then splashed the water in Sam’s face for good measure. Sam shrieked.

“There. Alright, go back to sleep.”

Sam looked to his brother, then to his bed and crawled back in, reluctant and cold.

Dean retrieved his flashlight and turned it off before returning to his own bed with a tired sigh.

Dean laid there for a few moments closing his eyes, cheek in his hand on the pillow before he felt something crawling up towards him.

He reached out in the dark and grabbed his little brother’s small shoulder, the fight bleeding out of Dean upon contact. He let Sam lift the blankets and slip under, confused until he felt small arms wrap around his waist and Sam’s face nuzzle into his chest.

“Good night, Dean.” Sam said, relaxed and content.

Dean paused a moment then slowly let his arm fall across his little brother and shook his head, with a small smirk and an affectionate roll of his eyes.

“Night Sammy.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm trying to do a full week of Supernatural Ficlets! Let's see how far we get  
This is day 4 c: Thanks for reading!


End file.
